Saving an Angel
by DianaCennar
Summary: Christine made her choice, and seemingly her choice is Erik. However there is more to the Masked Man than just his time in the Opera House, there's a much darker past that needs to be faced. And not only Erik, Christine needs to face her past as well, something our beloved Vitcome is willing to use to his advantage.
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTINE

**_You alone can make my song take flight…_**

**_ IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT_**

His words shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. I had never wanted to leave him, but he had insisted. He had been so persistent that I was afraid he would kill again had I disobeyed. I glanced back as Raoul frantically rowed the boat; my Angel is no longer in sight. I choked out a sob.

"Shh, Little Lotte" Raoul said to me. "You are safe now, the mop will take care of that monster, you will never see him again."

Tears were now free falling from my eyes, I couldn't see anything else. I was at a loss for words. How could I tell Raoul that my choice wasn't him? I love Raoul dearly, but only as a brother. It does not nearly compare to the love I have for my Angel of Music, my Erik.

I did not want to break Raoul's heart, but as he rowed farther and farther away from Erik's underground home, the more and more my heart hurts. And I know that I will tell Raoul the truth.

We got to the shore and went up the flights of stairs, me still trying to find my voice which has apparently disappeared on me. My voice, it has left me as I left my dear Angel.

Raoul held on tightly to my arm as he ran through the mirror of my dressing room and out the door.

"Come now Christine," he said not stopping his steps. "You are safe with me; I will love you and care for you forever. I will offer you the finest things in the world, my Little Lotte you will have whatever you want."

"Raoul…" I said softly.

"We will have a beautiful family, a wonderful future," Raoul continued.

"Raoul…" I said a little louder.

"Oh how beautiful will our children be Christine, they shall be beautiful…"

"RAOUL!" I screamed. Raoul stopped running and looked at me, a surprised look on his face. Just then, Meg and Madame Giry came around the corner and stopped when they saw us.

I looked at them, Meg's clothes were wet and she had a troubled look on her face. Madame Giry's eyes met mines and she nodded in understand.

I faced Raoul again, "Raoul"

"What is it my Little Lotte?" He caressed my cheeks.

I took his hands and removed them from my face and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Raoul I'm breaking our engagement."

"What?" Raoul's eyebrows furrowed.

"I have made my choice Raoul, I'm sorry but I love you no more than a brother. But the feelings I have for Erik…"

"For that monster?!" Raoul shouted and grabbed my arms, "Christine how could you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTINE

"How could I?" I retorted, feeling a little hurt. "How could I have feelings for a man? How could I choose to go to the one I love? How could I?"

"Christine," Raoul grabbed on to my arms tighter, fire and rage in his eyes. "Christine he is not a man! He is a monster!"

"One should learn to look for the beauty underneath Raoul!" I struggled against his firm grasps. "Raoul let go, you're hurting me!"

Raoul only responded by tightening his grip. "The beauty underneath Christine? LET'S NOT FORGET HOW THIS MONSTER KILLED AND MANIPULATED. HOW HE HAD THREATENED TO _KILL _ME…" Raoul's voice softened a little, "how he has tried to manipulate you."

I broke free of his grasps and rubbed my arms where later no doubt bruises will form. I looked Raoul in the eye. "He did that because the world had never shown him compassion, he has grown up knowing only hatred and cruelty…"

"Oh don't tell me that you are going back because you feel bad for him," Raoul interrupted. "There are many other people he could sing to and manipulate, think about it Christine, you don't have to be his savior."

"He did not manipulate me!" I cried.

"Didn't he Christine? Didn't he?" Raoul raised a furious eyebrow. "Didn't he pretend to be _an angel_ for you? Didn't he use that precious trick to lure you to him in the first place? Using the memory of your father to enchant you?"

"He did that only because I was crying for my Angel of Music!" I argued back. "It was my first night here at the Opera Populaire, I was alone, I was scared, and I desperately wanted comfort. And he was there to offer it! He sang to me, and he calmed me, he made me feel safe."

"Do no forget who he really his Christine," Raoul said darkly.

"I never will," I replied firmly. "He is my Angel of Music, the man who makes me feel safe and happy, the man I love. Good bye Raoul." And with that I turned to run to my dressing room, to return to my angel.

"CHRISTINE!" Raoul shouted. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS! PLEASE MY LITTLE LOTTE COME BACK!"

I did not even slow my pace.

"YOU ONLY LOVE HIM FOR HIS VOICE CHRISTINE."

I stopped abruptly. Raoul caught up to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't let his voice fool you my Christine," Raoul whispered into my ear. "I may not have his voice but I could offer you so much more."


	3. Chapter 3

ERIK

My mind was blank. I could not think of anything but her as I walked through the secret passage behind the mirror. Her as the little dancing flower in her first performance, she had been so small, so graceful, so…adorable. Her as she eagerly listened to my counsel as I gave her music lessons. Her fainting in my arms the first night I brought her to my home. Her looking deeply into my eyes as we sang "Pass the Point of No Return". Her as she had kissed me ever so passionately.

"Oh Christine!" I cried out, tears now blinded my eyes. I stopped walking.

And now my Christine is gone. Off with that pathetic Vitcome. I signed, but he could offer her so much more. I could never live like a normal man; I could never be the husband that she deserves. Its better this way, I told myself firmly as my heart started hurting more…if that was even possible. Christine could have a better life with him, she would get everything that her heart desires, she would be happy. I choked out a sob, trying to steady myself by holding a hand out onto the wall.

"Learn to be lonely…learn to be your one companion…" I softly sang the words my mother had sang to me the night she gave me off to the gypsies as I slowly started walking again. To where I am not sure, without Christine I don't have a reason to live anymore.

Suddenly I heard voices up again. Men and women shouting, there seemed to be many of them, twenty at least. I could hear them come closer. Slowly I saw fire-lit torches and the people carrying it come closer. I stood absolutely still. I had no desire to flee, Christine is gone and I no longer have the will to live… let them finish me, at least they could get the satisfaction that they captured the Phantom of the Opera.

As the mop came closer the women screamed and they all took a frightful step back. No surprise there, I was not wearing a mask. I stood completely still, looking at them, daring them to finish their job. That was well received.

They came forward, fear no longer in their eyes as they chanted "Down with the murder!" and slashed at me with whips and sticks. I felt pain searing through my body but I didn't care. I next thing I felt was a big slash on my chest and piercing pain, blood splattered a little onto the floor. Then I felt a rope on my neck as someone put me into a choke hold from the back. Apparently the mop in the lair found the secret passage. They dragged me back to my lair with the rope tightly grabbed at my neck, constantly beating me and shouting. I did nothing to fight back, the biggest pain was Christine leaving me, nothing else hurts more.

The last thing I remembered was the rope on my neck being griped tighter and one final blow on my head. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

CHRISTINE

I don't think that I have ever been so angry with Raoul in my entire life.

I broke his hold on me and turned to stare at him. Meg and Madame Giry had caught up to us, standing ten feet away from Raoul.

It was a while before I found my voice again. "No," I said. "I don't love him for his voice. I love him for his ability to calm me whenever I am frantic. I love him for staying with me when I was alone. I love him for his patience with me, for his gentleness with me. His voice is nothing but a small extra component. I love him for who he is on the inside."

Raoul looked pained, and I felt a twinge of guilt. My voice softened and I went up to him. I took his hands in mines and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"My dear Raoul you will always be a dear friend," I looked him in the eyes, he was tearing up. "I'm sorry," I took a deep breath. "But you will find someone else, someone who truly loves you. Don't hold this against Erik; it is my choice and my choice alone."

"Is it Christine?" Raoul asked, his voice low. "How do I know he hadn't tricked you into leaving me?"

"How could he Raoul?" I replied. "He is not here and neither yours nor my life is in danger. How could he trick me?"

Raoul did not reply, tears free flowing from his face as he realized that I had really chosen Erik over him. I squeezed his hands and let them go. I backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry Raoul," I whispered.

He looked at me, and slowly nodded. "I wish you happiness. May your Angel of Music watch over you now."

I smiled as I walked up to him and gave him a hug goodbye. "I wish you happiness too." And with that I turned and ran to my dressing room.

I didn't stop as I entered the secret passage way through my mirror, down the numerous flights of staircases and through the tunnels. Who had the time and the mindset to build all of this, I really have no idea.

As I reached the lake I saw the small boat that I was on not long ago and jumped on. Rowing across the water as fast as I could manage, which isn't that fast at first, but I got better after a few times.

When I was nearing the gate that leads to my Angel's home, I heard voices. I shuddered. The mop has not left yet.

Knowing they will not let me pass, I steered the boat to the side. How could I get in without them noticing me? I started to panic.

Then I got an idea, a stupid idea, but I've got nothing else. Holding my breath, I jumped into the water. Instantly I felt the freezing water wrap around me, my legs becoming numb. I swam near the gate and raised my head up to grasp for air. I hid behind a ledge as the last of the mop went past. Holding my breath the entire time even though my head is not under water.

When they are out of earshot, I headed immediately towards the shore. It was a big struggle, note to self, swimming in a wedding dress is not a smart idea. As I finally got to shore, I looked around Erik's lair in horror.

The stage model, the furniture, the paintings were all damaged. Erik's music sheets were everywhere, some ripped, some crumbled, some soaked and floated in the water. I turned towards the bed room and gasped.

There, by the stairs, lies my Angel. With brutal slashes and cuts on his body and a rope around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

Thank you everyone for reading this story! I hope that you all like my version. Please put a review if you have the time, I love reading them and hearing some feed back!

EriksAngeDeLaMusique: thank you for your support!:D it's those like you that motivates me to write more! Thank you for reading and I hope my version pleases you

ChristineDaaePOTOLND: thank you for your feed back and I will try to make my chapters longer! sometimes I find myself stuck on time as a new semester just started in school, I will try to post several chapters in a day if they are short, I hope you like my version!:D

CHRISTINE

"ERIK!" I cried as I ran up to him. I flung myself onto him and hugged him tight. "Erik, my Angel, please, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry; I never wanted to leave you. Please, Erik, please wake!"

He didn't stir. With tearful eyes I looked him over. Bruises and cuts covered nearly every inch of his body; there was some blood but thankfully not a lot. His shirt was ripped and stained with dirt and blood. I put my hands on his chest and pressed my ear to it, desperately trying to hear a heartbeat. There was nothing. I couldn't hear him breathing either.

I broke out sobbing uncontrollably as I held his head against my chest. I caressed his face, the disfigured side. Now that I'm here close to him, his face holds no horror to me anymore. It was his anger that scared me before. Truly his face is not that bad at all, a little surprising and perhaps startling the first time sure, but not bad at all after that. My tears ran down my face and started to pour onto his hair… oh why does the world have to be so cruel?

I hugged him closer to me. "Oh God please! Please don't take my Angel away from me," I pleaded. "I love him," I buried my face into his hair, my tears never stopping. "Please father, you've send me this Angel, please let him stay with me…"

MEG

I started at my mother in shock as she told me the story of the Phantom of the Opera… oh sorry, I mean Erik. Tears ran down her face silently the entire time. In all my seventeen years of life I have never seen my mother cry. It wasn't until she finished talking that I realized that I was crying too.

"He's a genius my dearest Meg," my mother finished, "The most brilliant person I have ever met, and do doubt the most brilliant in history as well."

"Why does the world have to be so cruel?" I started sobbing as I put my head in my hands. "My poor Christine, and he was tormented all those years. And now…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"But my dear," my mother embraced me and I leaned into her. "Christine has chosen Erik and you and I both saw it in her eyes, she truly loves him. They finally get a chance to be happy." My mother smiled as she wiped my tears. I cried even harder.

"But mother," I choked through my sobbing, "The mop, they, they…they found him."

Immediately my mother's face turned white as a look of pure horror graced on it.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears still pouring out, I stammered "And, and…and he didn't fight back." I dropped to the ground on my knees as my mother's strong hold loosened, I sobbed into my hands. "My poor Christine, she loves him mom, I know it. He was her Angel of Music; she always spoke so fondly of him. And we all saw today on Don Juan, that, that wasn't acting…"

It felt like an eon before my mother broke the painful silence. She knelt down next to me, "Meg, it is possible that they didn't kill him." I could tell in her voice that she's only saying that to comfort me.

I pulled out the mask I found in his lair, my mother took it with gentle hands, even though they were shaking uncontrollably. "I left before they finished the job," I said softly. "I couldn't, I just couldn't watch anymore." I started sobbing again.

My mother held me close, none of us could say anything else. I felt her tears flowing into my hair.

ERIK

I was conscious the entire time. Even though I'm in her arms I couldn't bring myself to believe it. The words she said…I would have done anything to hear. She had said that she didn't want to leave me, she had prayed to God for me to be alive, she said, she said she loves me. My heart swelled at the thought. This is what I wanted; this is what I have always wanted, for over ten years…so why am I hesitating to return her embrace?

_She betrayed you! _A voice in my head screamed. _Remember that night on the roof top with that Vitcome? She left you, she tricked you, she denied you! _I pushed that voice away as I felt my heart breaking all over again. But that voice speaks the truth; could I ever trust her again?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't manage to update for a while, apparently 3 science courses and 1 math is not easy to handle. I've tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for my absence, I hope you enjoy!

CHRISTINE

I have never felt so lost, so hopeless. There was a time after my father had died but then I was quickly comforted by my Angel of Music. And now…I had no one. I cried harder as I held Erik tighter, I slid my head onto his chest.

"God please…" I whispered. My mind wondered back to the first time Erik brought me to his home, that song, it enchanted me. Never in my life could I have thought music could be so beautiful. And his eyes, and how he looked at me, and his strong arms around me…I felt a fresh wave of tears come. I know that I have and will never love anyone as much as him.

I started to sing softly, "Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before…" I choked on more tears as I buried my face deeper into Erik's chest. Taking a deep breath I continued, "Let your soul take you where you long to be…." I cried harder than ever, my ability to sing completely failing me.

"Only then, can you belong to me…" suddenly I felt a gentle hand smoothing my hair and down my back.

I held my breath, I dared not to move. The hand is still on my back, I did not imagine it, it was real. Slowly I lifted my head, and I saw the face of my Angel. And he was smiling at me.

MEG

There was a knock at the door. My mother wiped her tears off her face and she went to answer it.

"Monsieur De Chagany!" She exclaimed in surprise.

I turned and went to stand by my mother's side. The Vitcome's eyes were red as well; no doubt Christine leaving him was not an easy thing to bear.

"Madame Giry," Raoul said, "I have come to ask you one more thing before I can leave."

"Do come in my dear," my mother led him in and sat him down. I couldn't do anything but stare at them. I don't know how I feel about Raoul. I used to like him and respect him as I thought he made Christine happy. Though now, after hearing Erik's story, and watching how Raoul almost physically hurt Christine and how he spoke ill of Erik, I'm not sure how I feel about him.

My mother met my eye and gave me an understanding nod. Then she turned to the Vitcome. "What is it you want to ask me?"

"I, I want to know, I wish to, I believe that Christine…" Raoul can't seem to find the right words to say.

"I can assure you that Christine is in good hands." My mother answered, already knowing that Raoul wanted to ask. "He loves her dearly and she him."

"But…" Raoul's voice trailed off.

"He would sooner die than let any harm come to her, I'm sorry Monsieur but it's time you stop your pursue of Christine."

Raoul nodded as more tears ran down him face. "But the mop, surely they couldn't have left him alive…"

"I think it's time for you to leave Monsieur De Chagany," I interrupted him and opened the door.

Raoul turned to stare at me, I did not back down. Little does he know that I _never_ lose in a staring contest. My mother stood and walked up beside me.

"I'm sorry dear," she said to Raoul, "But it is time for you to leave. Understand that Christine made her choice, if you truly love her, you will let her go."

Raoul looked at both of us with teary eyes, then without another word he walked passed us and through the door. I slammed it close.

I burst into tears again, "I'm sorry mother, I had not meant to be so rude."

My mother started tearing up again as she pulled me into her arms, "It's alright dear," she said softly. "Frankly if you haven't done it I would have."

I managed a small laugh. "Mother, can we, is it possible if we…?"

She nodded, "The mop would be gone by now, let's go."

CHRISTINE

"ERIK!" I cried as I practically jumped on him, squeezing him tight.

"Christine," he put his arms around me and pushed us into a seated position. We sat there in each other's arms for a long while, none of us speaking a word. His hold on me is strong as I let myself relax onto him. _Thank you! Thank you my Lord, thank you father! _

"Christine," Erik pulled me in front of him, I looked into his blue-green eyes. Instinctively I raised my right left up to his face. I caressed his right side, the disfigured side as he shuddered and closed his eyes, after a little while he leaned his face into my hands. I have truly never seen any man as handsome as he is. "Christine," he said as tears started to run down his face.

"Erik," I whispered as I leaned onto his chest again. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to leave. I swear my Angel I will never leave you unless you wish me to."

He pulled me in front of him as he looked deeply into my eyes; butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. "Christine, but what of your engagement to…"

"I broke that," I answered, "Erik I love you, you. You and no one else."

He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, "Christine," he said softly. "I love you more than life itself, which is why I can't allow you to stay with me."

I started to protest and he put a finger in front of my lips to silence me. "Christine my Angel you deserve so much more, so much more than I can ever offer you…" more tears ran down his face as his voice broke. "You must go."

I shook my head as I hugged him tight, "All I want is you. I don't care where I have to live or what I have to do… just as long as you're here beside me."

"But Christine…"

"No." I said as I hugged him tighter. "I don't want anything else, just being with you my Angel is enough. You could always calm me, and you are always there for me. And I don't want to live without you, I am happy anywhere with anything just as long as I am with you."

Without another word he put his hands behind my neck and brought my lips to his. He kissed me tenderly at first until the passion grew stronger. I leaned on top of him as we laid onto the ground once more. It wasn't until he flinched as I pressed onto his chest that I remembered that he was hurt.

"Oh Erik I'm so sorry!" I quickly sat up. He grabbed my hands and smiled.

"It was nothing Christine; I would gladly endure so much more for that."

I shook my head, but I couldn't help but smile. "Come on my Angel, let's get you to somewhere more comfortable than the floor." I helped him stand up, and insisted that he lean onto me for support. Though he protested, I wouldn't take no for an answer. Sheesh, men and their huge egos.

Up the small flight of stairs we went into the bedroom and I helped him lower himself onto the swan bed. I knelt beside him and he took my hands into his and squeezed. "Christine…" he started and suddenly stopped. His face grew serious as he sat up. Before I could say anything I froze.

In the background we could hear a boat rowing. Someone is coming.


	7. Chapter 7

MEG

"Remind me never to allow you to row a boat ever again," my mother said as she bid me to sit down as she took the oar from me. I stuck out my tongue at her and obeyed.

"Yes Madame, like you ever gave me a chance for me to learn," I retorted. "You only ever taught me ballet, manners, and other girl things."

"Why don't I teach you how to jump off roofs of buildings too?"

"You can do that?" I asked in awe before realizing that she was being sarcastic.

Mother laughed, "No but Erik can, you can ask him."

Suddenly we both turned quiet. I silently prayed again that he is alive and alright. A single tear escaped the edge of my eye. He has to be okay, he has to be, or else Christine will be devastated. I remember how her face always lit up when she talks of her Angel of Music, and how her eyes sparkle. A small smile appeared on my face as I recalled the memory.

"Though if he actually agrees to teach you," my mother continued, trying to keep our hopes up. "I might have to reconsider it. It is not a lady-like task."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on! When can I have some fun before I die?"

"I thought you enjoyed ballet."

"Yes, twirling over and over and dancing on my tip toes all day is very enjoyable."

We laughed. "Okay yes," I said. "I love ballet, but seriously, if Erik could teach me how to jump off buildings…now that would be fun."

And before my mother could reply, another voice drew our attention.

ERIK

"Meg?" Christine called out, her hands never leaving mine. I was trying not to laugh as we heard Antoinette and her daughter Megara conversing. In truth I wouldn't mind teaching Meg the art of Roof Jumping though I am sure Antoinette will be outraged…then again, maybe I will teach her.

"CHRISTINE!" Meg called back.

"Christine my dear is everything alright?" Antoinette shouted.

"Yes everything is well!" Christine shouted back. She squeezed my hand and grinned. "Looks like we are in good company."

I smiled, she was ever so beautiful, it warms my heart to see her happy. And I don't ever recall me being as content as I am now. "Yes my dear, let's go greet them."

"But Erik," a look of concern appeared on her face.

"I'm fine," I insisted as I tried to sit up. A piercing pain lingered at my chest and neck, but I tried not to show it.

"Erik you shouldn't…"

"It's alright my dear," I said as I stood up taking her hands and bringing her up. She looped her arms around me and placed a kiss on my chest. I signed as I savored her touch, it is ever to gentle, ever so powerful. I hugged her close to me and we walked out of the room to greet our guests.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY ALL! **

**FIRST OF ALL, I GIVE MY DEEPEST APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I understand that is a complete and terrible crime here on Fan fiction and I am eternally grateful for your forgiveness (unless you just started this story and this chapter is already here... then never mind and I hope you enjoy the story!:))**

**School just caught up with me as University looms nearer, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I will try my hardest to update as often as possible.**

**And so without further ado, here's the next chapter! Please review! **

Chapter 8

CHRISTINE

There he goes again with that egotistic attitude of his. Sheesh, even with severe injuries he still can't be tamed. I signed in defeat as I know Erik is probably not going to stay in bed obediently.

We walked out of the room to see Madame Giry and Meg rowing across the lake. Meg shrieked in happiness when she saw us and Madame Giry breathed out an obvious sign of relief.

I laughed and Erik smiled as Meg practically jumped out of the boat, missing the water just barely as she ran towards us. I let go of Erik just enough as Meg and I pulled into a tight embrace.

"Oh Christine! Thank God, thank God!" Meg cried. "You're alright, you're both alright!"

"Meg let the girl go," Madame Giry stepped out of the boat. "I don't think Erik will appreciate having Christine crushed to death."

Meg loosened her grip and stuck her tongue out at her mother. I laughed as I pulled her into another embrace. "It's alright Meg." Meg shot a satisfying glare at her mother and I turned to Erik.

"Meg," I said while beaming at Erik, "Meet my Angel of Music."

Meg blushed as Erik took her hand like a perfect gentleman and lightly kissed her knuckles. "Pleased to finally meet you in person Megara."

"I could say the same for you Monsieur." Meg grinned as he pulled me back to wrap his arms around my waist. "After all those years of Christine blabbing about her Angel, and mother giving me no leads, you would think that a ballet girl would be curious."

"Oh I am so glad you two are alright," Madame Giry came up and pulled Erik and I into an embrace tighter than Meg's.

OMNISCIENT POINT OF VIEW

He signed as he stood to walk towards his window, just in time to watch a carriage pull up. Philippe swirled the cup of brandy in his hand as he saw the silhouette of a man step out of the carriage and all but sprinted towards the mansion. He was much like Philippe, the man who was running. Tall, dark blonde hair and light brown eyes, and of course well dressed, just like a Vitcome should.

More than ten years his senior, Philippe shook his head as he prepared himself once again to comfort his little brother.

And as if on cue, Raoul De Chagany burst through the door of Philippe's study.

"THAT BASTARD SON OF THE DEVIL!" Raoul shouted as tears threatened to fall. "THAT DEVIL'S CHILD, WHAT DID HE DO TO CHRISTINE? MY CHRISTINE!"

"That I'm afraid I cannot answer my dear brother," Philippe answered calmly as he poured brandy into another glass. "Drink?"

Raoul whipped the glass out of his hand and the fine glass shattered, the drink staining the fine Parisian carpet.

"Drink?" Raoul snarled, "Of all the things you could say and do you offer me a drink?!"

Philippe merely shrugged. "And what is it you would like me to do Raoul?"

The young Vitcome stared at his brother. "Why are you so calm?" he finally stammered out, no longer able to control the tears that are now pouring down his face.

Philippe walked over and placed a firm hand on Raoul's shoulders as he sat him down into a chair. The Philippe walked to the other side of the small round table by the crackling fire and sat. Pouring Brandy into a new glass, the Comte replied "I told you Raoul, to give up your pursuit of that theatre girl. From what you told me about her, I believed from the start that she's in love with him."

"Would you stop acting as if I'm a child throwing a useless tantrum?!" Raoul grabbed the glass from his brother's hand and threw it across the room. Neither brother did so much as flinch as the glass shattered on the wall.

Philippe raised an eyebrow and signed, "Brother I'm going to have to ask you to stop breaking my glasses. They are a cherished gift from the Comte De Royals."

"To Hell with your glasses Philippe!" Raoul stood as he fought the urge to strangle his brother.

"Raoul De Chagany," Philippe said, no a trace of frustration in his voice. "Please sit and tell me what has gotten you so flustered."

Raoul sat in defeat, damn his brother for being so much more level-headed. And with clinched fists the Vitcome told his story. When he was done, he looked at Philippe who is still sitting calmly in his chair. Raoul started to get more enraged.

"Would you stop your damn attitude and help me?!"

"What could I do dear brother?" Philippe replied. "She chose him, not you. End of story."

"You don't understand!" Raoul shouted, "That _monster_ is controlling her, his voice, damn his voice, the voice of Angels. He's manipulating her!"

"Voice of Angels?" Philippe said. "That is quite a statement there."

"You didn't hear him Philippe. Tonight, on stage, when it was supposed to be Piangi singing on stage with Christine, that, that _thing_ came on cue instead." Raoul shuddered as he remembered the event; it was the absolute worst and most magnificent thing he has ever witnessed. "With a single note he entranced everyone in that theatre, the audiences, the performers, the cast….Christine…"

Philippe didn't reply.

Raoul frowned, "You see brother? He's manipulating her, he's a murderer, a liar. He's the Phantom of the Opera! For God's sake Philippe please stop treating me like I am an insolent child!"

"What do you want me to do?" Philippe stood up, his voice raised a little. "You want me to help my little brother the Vitcome to win over a low status theatre girl who chooses another man? Another man who's apparently an evil genius?"

"Christine is not low status!" Raoul snapped. "She's the daughter of Gustave Daae and the Prima Donna of the Opera Populaire!"

"Enough!" Philippe slammed his hand on the table. "Prima Donna or not Raoul, her name will not bring good influence to our family. And you are already idiotic enough to cause gossips to start by hailing every single police officer to the opening night of an opera. I will not let you further embarrass the De Chagany title!"

"Embarrass our title?" Raoul snared. "Is that all you care about?"

When Philippe didn't reply, Raoul continued, "What about my Little Lotte? Is she going to live the rest of her life in misery and danger just because _you_ are afraid of embarrassing our title?"

"From the sound of it, she chose the Phantom over you." Philippe retorted.

"So you refuse to help me?"

"I am also forbidding you to continuing your pursuit of her as well."

Raoul pushed his brother against the wall, or tried to. Philippe caught his attack and gripped Raoul's hands. "Do as I say Raoul."

"Not in a million years Philippe," Raoul broke away. "If you are not going to help me save her, then I will do it myself." And with that the Vitcome stormed out of the room.

Philippe signed, and he went to sit down by the fire again. Staring into the flames, he pondered whether it was wise to have not attended the opera with his brother tonight.

ANTOINETTE

I grinned as I felt my heart become whole again.

Christine sat on the edge of the swan bed gently caressing Erik's hand in hers as she sang a beautiful melody. Erik has finally calmed down after his almost nerve break down and now near asleep.

Just earlier he had realized that he was not wearing his mask, it took Christine, Meg and I quite a while to calm him down and show him that we don't care about his appearance.

I am extremely proud of Meg as she looked upon Erik without fear. I could tell she is still a little frightened, but I know that after knowing Erik better as a person, she would not fear him in the slightest.

"It's so good to see them happy and safe," Meg followed my gaze.

I nodded as a tear slipped out of my eye. "Oh thank the Lord for his mercy, Erik has finally found the happiness he deserves."

Meg nodded, however her gaze turned worried. "Will Erik be okay mama? I know you cleaned the wounds but should we get a doctor?"

I signed, "It would be best if we do, but Erik is a wanted man in Paris. We have to be extremely careful."

"What can we do?" Christine walked out and Meg put an arm around her shoulders.

"We will have to leave Paris," I replied as I swept away the broken glass the mop has left. "To a place where Erik is not known."

"Leave Paris?" Christine thought it over, "Of course, but…"

"We will come with you," Meg tightened her grip and smiled.

Christine grinned and breathed out a sign of relief, but before she could reply we saw Erik coming out.

I looked at him disapprovingly as Christine caught him before he could fall. Meg went to help.

"Erik what do you think you are doing?" I demanded.

"Someone is in the torture chamber," he replied.

And the rest of us paled.


	9. Chapter 9

OMNISCIENT POINT OF VIEW

Erik practically flew across the ladies to the other side of the lair despite his injuries. He grabbed his mask and slipped it on as he pushed down a lever. Immediately, the lair filled with the voice of a man shouting.

"ERIK LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

Christine, Meg and Madame Giry exchanged frightened glances. Madame Giry quickly ushered the girls to stand behind her.

Erik however, looks rather amused. "Ah, Daroga, how nice of you to drop in. Quite literally don't you think?"

"Very funny Erik," the voice replied. "Now let me out of this hell hole!"

"Tsk, tsk Daroga." Erik shook his head, a smirk still on his face. "What kind of language is that? Especially in front of the ladies."

"In front of…what? Erik, do not tell me you really forced poor Christine to stay with you! You are to let her go Erik; she is not an object to keep!"

Erik felt his humor fade, "And what if she's here because she chose to?"

Daroga scoffed, "Right, and you suddenly sprouted wings and turned into an actual angel, and I suddenly turned into a flying squirrel. GET A GRIP ERIK AND LET THE POOR GIRL GO!"

Hot, boiling anger shot through Erik as his fist clenched. Is it so hard to love a monster? Why must the world be so cruel? Then again Daroga was right, who could love a monster such as him? Especially due to the crimes he had caused and his past in Persia. Erik flinched as he recalled the memory. Focusing back on the present, he said, "You know fully well I could kill you Daroga…"

"But you won't," Daroga snapped back. "Now let me out of here so I could escort Miss Daae back!"

"No!" Christine cried as she ran up to Erik. She took his hands in hers and instantly Erik felt his anger disappear as he calmed. "I am here because I want to Monsieur, I swear on my dear papa's grave that I love Erik and I would sure as hell despise you if you take me away!"

There was a short period of silence. Daroga was stunned to hear the Prima Donna declare her love for his old misunderstood friend, while Erik, Meg and Madame Giry stared at Christine in awe.

"My dear I believe that is the first time you used that sort of language," Erik brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Christine blushed, "Well I would." She replied softly.

Erik's heart melted as he gazed upon his beloved. His left hand caressed her cheek as she signed. She turned her head and pressed a kiss onto his palm. Trembling a little from her kiss, Erik turned and with his free hand, pulled another lever and a piece of the wall opened, revealing a chamber full of mirrors.

Christine's hands went up to meet Erik's on her cheek to further comfort him as she saw a tall Persian man walk through. He was well dressed, with streaks of grey through his dark hair. There was a rip through his shirt, no doubt the handy work of Erik's torture chamber. He looked upon Christine and Erik, and instantly upon not seeing a trace of fear on the girl's face, he relaxed.

Smiling, the Persian regarded Christine, "Nadir Khan Mademoiselle," he gave a small bow and introduced himself.

Christine narrowed her eyes and hesitantly took Nadir's outstretched hand, which he took and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"My deepest apologies Miss Daae," Nadir said. "I only wanted to ensure your safety."

"The safest place for me in the world is with Erik," Christine replied, still unsure whether she liked Nadir or not. "You should not think him a bad person Monsieur."

Erik gazed at Christine with pride as he felt his heart swell with love. His hands still on her face, he gently slid it down to grasp her hand. Then he turned to Nadir, "Well, well, well Nadir, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'd say either that she is an _extremely_ good actress or that I am a complete and utter idiot for thinking that she didn't love you in the first place." Nadir raised his hands in surrender as he grinned. "And I believe the latter is true."

"You got that right," Christine retorted, and then she turned to Erik.

"Let me explain my dear, Nadir is…"

"Yes you will my love," Christine cut him off as she pushed him towards the big chair by the fire. "Right now you need to rest; your injuries haven't healed yet!"


	10. Chapter 10

OMNISCIENT POINT OF VIEW

"Did you hear me?" Raoul De Chagany barked at the busy bartender. "I said _another drink!_" The grumpy old man rolled his eyes as he poured more of the golden liquid into the Vitcome's glass.

Ignoring his stare, Raoul signed as he buried his face in his hands. _Why Christine why? Why would you choose that..that..that monster over me? _

"Oh yes he was quite smitten with the young Prima Donna," a voice behind Raoul said. Perking up, Raoul tried to drown out all other sounds as he tried to pick up the conversation.

"Too bad he doesn't stand a chance!" another voice snarled.

Raoul tensed, convinced that the conversation was about him he thought to himself; _who is he? Is it me or that monster that doesn't stand a chance?_

"Like that _boy_ is just going to give up," the first voice answered.

Another man laughed, sending a cold chill down Raoul's spine. "Well of course not!"

"So what is he planning to do?" the second man asked.

"What do you think Jim?" the other man replied as he gulped down the rest of his brandy. "He's going to get her into his bed, sheesh; you would think that part is obvious!"

"Of course I know Kulim!" Jim retorted, clearly annoyed. "Just from what I heard, that Prima Donna is quite something. She's not like the other ballet rats; she won't just get into his bed with just a little coaxing."

"Nah that diva is quite the brat," the first man nodded. Then he snapped at a waitress to bring more brandy, eyeing her as she walked away.

"Steve," Jim waved his hands in front of his friend's eyes. "Remember what we promised? It's men's night; you can take another girl another night."

Steve signed and shot Jim an evil eye. Kulim chuckled as he eyed the waitress himself. "Though it would not take much to get her into bed, she looks like an easy shot."

Steve laughed and said, "Unlike that little diva."

"So how is he going to do it?" Jim sipped his drink.

"From what I heard, she has a complicated past." Steve replied, leaning back onto his chair. "Lost her parents a long time ago…"

A group of drunken men walked past, cutting Raoul off from the conversation. The Vitcome tensed, fighting the urge to strangle the fools that dared cut off his eavesdropping. Though something doesn't feel right, how could these people know about his Christine? Are they perhaps acquaintances with… no, impossible. That _monster_ couldn't possibly have human contact other than Christine and that damned ballet instructor.

When the group finally cleared, Raoul sat up straighter, not daring to miss any more of the conversation.

"…use her past against her." Steve finished.

"Quite the trickster," Kulim sneered. Holding out his glass as the waitress poured more brandy, staring at her chest the entire time.

Jim laughed after the waitress left, "Brilliant! Use her past and coax her into bed, he deserves more credit than we give him."

"Too bad they are in America," Steve gulped down his glass. "I would like a try at the diva myself."

"Yes you Steve," Kulim chuckled. "You could so bed the most famous Prima Donna of all of America; we have absolutely no faith in you."

_America. _The word stopped Raoul cold, so the Prima Donna of the conversation is not Christine?

"We do have our own new diva in Paris," Jim said as he wrestled Steve to sit down before he can hit Kulim. "Miss Christine Daae, I saw her myself, she is quite the catch."

"She's the property of the Vitcome De Chagany…" was the last thing Raoul heard as he walked out of the bar, throwing several coins on the table.

_Oh she is my property alright_; the Vitcome stepped out into the cool night's air, wincing as the wind all but slapped him in the face. And even though the Prima Donna of the conversation happens to not be the one of his interest, he got an idea to lure Christine back to him.

_Use her past against her_, Steve's voice echoed in Raoul's mind as a smirk came onto the Vitcome's face.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey y'all! Okay so I'm determined to upload at least once per week, as I find that writing calms me and gives a good break from school work. Though I admit, I do spend quite a lot of my time procrastinating...namely thinking about, you guessed it...Phantom of the Opera. I swear, if the book and play didn't end with such a cliff-hanger (and seemingly Christine's choice being Raoul), or if Christine didn't die in Love Never Dies... I wouldn't have this problem. Though I am quite enjoying myself daydreaming about how Erik and Christine's life could be together.

I also want to apologize in advance, if my writing isn't quite good. I am after all, an amateur writer, and just beginning to post my work online. So please! Give your reviews, I would love to see them! Thank you so much!

Okay, now, back to the story:)

ANTOINETTE

I haven't heard from Nadir in so long. Actually I don't blame him for not keeping in touch; after all, we have only met once. It was roughly ten years ago when he had helped Erik return to Paris from Persia. I remember that faithful night clear as day, when my surrogate little brother finally came back after five years of travelling. Back then Nadir Khan had been the chief of police in his homeland, young and in his thirties. Now he seemed to have gained a little around his middle and visible whites can be detected in his jet black hair. Olive skinned and well dressed as always, Nadir didn't seem to change much.

When he saw me and my daughter his eyes widened as recognition sparked in his eyes. He smiled warmly at me and walked over, "Ah Antoinette, it has been too long. How have you been?"

"Quite well thank you," I smiled as he took and kissed the back of my hand. Then he turned to Meg.

"And I see young Megara has grown up," he smiled warmly, kissing her hand as well.

Meg replied with a polite greeting and then she exchanged a confused glance with Christine.

Nadir chuckled and turned to Erik, "Well my old friend it seemed that you have done very well for yourself. I don't come to visit for a month and you've managed to get three lovely young ladies for your company. I dare say even a regular man cannot achieve that so easily."

"Believe me Nadir this has not been easy," Erik answered as he pulled Christine down to sit on top of him, encircling her waist with his arms as if protectively.

One look at Christine's face, Erik and Nadir knew that explanations were needed. Erik suddenly looked pained and Nadir glanced at me nervously. Meg turned to me as well, silently demanding an explanation. My heart started to beat faster as I start to grow agitated. I know that Erik had a troubled past while he was travelling. Exactly what happened, he has not told me, but I know that it was unpleasant.

After a short moment of silence, Erik started to explain. His voice unusually soft and patient. "Ten years ago before I met you Christine, I…traveled. I traveled around the world. Mostly Europe and some parts of Asia; Italy, Britain, Spain, Austria, Germany, Greece, India, China and, Persia. And Persia is where I met Nadir. He was the Daroga; chief of police at the time. I, I met some trouble with the law, and Nadir helped me escaped, and brought me back here to Paris, to the Opera Populaire. And afterwards I took on the role of the Phantom of the Opera and soon later on, the Angel of Music."

"And I've stayed in Paris ever since," Nadir sat down on the chair opposite Erik and Christine, leaning back and crossing his legs as if comfortably at home. "Just to check up on our Phantom and Angel here just in case he gets into any trouble."

Erik rolled his eyes, "Yes frankly Daroga, you have been _extremely_ helpful recently."

Nadir frowned, "I have tried my friend, but you have refused my entrance to your home lately."

"And what made you decide to use the route of the torture chamber?" Erik raised an eyebrow, and Christine grimaced.

"I was at the Opera tonight Erik," Nadir replied. "When I saw what happened," Erik and Christine flinched, "I had to take drastic measures."

"So I see," Erik acknowledged. Christine whimpered a little as she tightened her grip on Erik's hand. "What is wrong my dear?" Erik asked her, his eyes full of concern.

"Erik," she shifted so she could face him. "Why do you have a torture chamber?"

He froze. And so did Nadir.

NADIR

First of all let me tell you this: when I walked into Erik's lair tonight I thought that he had really killed me. Never in my life would I have ever imagined three lovely ladies to accompany Erik, and of their own choice! Now of course, I am beyond thrilled to see that Christine, Antoinette and Meg had accepted him. Erik deserves happiness more than anyone else in the world.

It warmed my heart to see Christine so comfortable with Erik, and how she cares for him. Believe me I pulled off the best acting of my life not to laugh when Christine pushed Erik to sit down. It is rather amusing, seeing the once fearsome Opera Ghost and the Shah's right hand man seemingly under the control of a sixteen year old girl. And quite a petite one too.

Though something does bother me, I am fairly certain that Erik hadn't told them about his past. About what happened in Persia, and with Lucinda. And my suspicions were confirmed.

"Erik," Christine turned back to him, however not breaking his hold on her and asked in a small voice "Why do you have a torture chamber?"

Erik froze, his eyes suddenly lost their warmth and he looked at me. For what seemed like an eon Erik and I stared at each other, as if hopping that somehow one of us would say something that will erase the events of the past. However that did not happen.

I broke his gaze and looked over at Antoinette. She was looking at me with part curiosity and part misery, for she understands that Erik's past was tormented. For a moment she captivated me as I looked into her eyes, but was quickly broken with Christine said

"Erik?"

Snapping back to the present, I looked over at the angel and her saved phantom. Not knowing what to do, I gave Erik a nod, hopping he will come out with the truth.

"The torture chamber my dear," Erik began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "It is one of my traps. Just to forbid any unwanted visitors."

I held my breath as I tried not to look disapproving. The boy is not going to tell her his past! Pray Allah please help our poor unfortunate Erik, if he doesn't tell Christine the truth, how could he expect her to spend the rest of her life with him? How is this fair to her?

Christine slowly nodded, "But could you actually torture and kill people in there?"

Erik hesitated before answering, "Yes."

Christine suddenly looked pained. I glanced over at Antoinette and Meg, who were also staring at Erik, as if hopping that he didn't say what he did.

"But," Erik continued, his voice almost back to his usual confidence. "I have never killed anyone with it." He pointed towards the wall where I had come.

Immediately the ladies relaxed as signs of relief came out. I held back a frown. It is true that no one actually perished in the torture chamber of this lair…but back in Persia…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! I apologize for not uploading in soooooooo long, but yeah, same excuse as before... busy school semester:( Thank GOD summer is almost here! Then I PROMISE that updates will be MUCH more frequent in this and other stories.**

**Originally I have planned the entire flashback to be in one chapter, but seeing it as pretty long, I've divided it into 2 chaps. So here's the first part. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

Chapter 12

OMNISCIENT POINT OF VIEW

Persia, 1868 (roughly two years before Erik met Christine, about twelve years before the scene below the Opera house)

"Quite on the contrary Daroga, the Shah was insistent for me to continue with the design for the torture chambers, though I still believe my original one using the mirrors is still my best work." Erik Leroux leaned back onto his chair as he set down his glass of whiskey. Almost subconsciously, he re-adjusted his mask as to ensure he looked absolutely as perfect as possible.

Nadir frowned as he took a good look at his friend, eyeing especially his overall composure. No such luck, Erik showed no apparent hint of remorse, remaining cold and solid as always.

"You enjoy your work then?" Nadir chose his words carefully, bringing his hands together and setting his elbows on his legs, tucking his fists under his chin shifting dangerously near to the edge of his seat.

Erik raised the eyebrow on the unmasked side of his face, and aside from that and the sudden flash in his eyes, Erik showed no change in expression. "And is there a reason why I should not?"

"Erik…" Nadir paused and pressed his lips together in a line so thin that was almost undetectable. Unsure of how to go about the topic without enraging his easily-angered friend, the Daroga has finally met his match in the matter of interrogation.

Just around twenty-three years of age, Erik Leroux managed to become a very powerful man, second only to the royal family themselves. There is a lot you can say about Leroux, aside from being the Shah's right hand man, he was an architect, a magician, a musician… there is so far nothing Erik was unable to do. It is rumored that he was a fallen angel from heaven, for his voice alone was enough to enchant even the most stubborn man.

However, God's job was not to simply put a perfect angel on Earth. And in counteraction to all of Erik's talents, he was forever laden with a cruel curse. Some say God gave him his talents to make up for his curse, and others say that his curse was there to prevent him from being perfect…either way; Erik Leroux did not and does not lead an easy life.

And this curse, this curse that haunts even Erik himself, is hidden under the white porcelain mask on the right side of his face. A horrible distortion; said to resemble death itself. No one could ever describe it, for no one had ever had a proper look at it. Not even the owner himself, who shatters every mirror the instant it ever graced his unmasked face.

And such a pity it was, for his left side is near perfect. Smooth flawless skin, strong jaw, and piercing blue-green eyes with hints of gold, no one could ever guess the disfigurement just centimeters away. Such a small weakness it was, for a man such as Erik Leroux. Who knew appearances could have such a profound effect on one's life. And it is because of this distortion, that Erik was forced to live his life facing hatred from others, even his mother herself.

Ah yes, Erik had quite a childhood. Never so much as receiving a single kiss from his mother, all he got was hatred and fear. His first piece of clothing being a mask, as even his mother dared not look upon his face. Locked in the attic for his entire childhood, Erik was forced to entertain himself with books and music. Music, no one could argue against that if there was anyone who was born for music, it was Erik. Even as a small boy, Erik Leroux was undeniably a genius. Nevertheless, because of his face, Erik never got even a small token of love from his mother. It's not like he haven't tried, Erik remembers his fifth birthday clear as glass, though he always prayed to forget it. Little Erik had asked his mother for a birthday present, seeing that he had never gotten any before. He didn't ask for much, just two simple kisses on the cheeks. He's mother responded by slapping him and shoving him in front of a mirror, seeing that Erik had took off his mask earlier in the day, and screamed that she hated him. Erik had screamed as well as he punched the glass, shattering it while injuring his own hands, it wasn't until later that he realized that the monster he had seen was no one other that himself.

Much has happened since then, after his mother sold Erik off to the Gypsies when he was eight, Erik was the freak show attraction of the Gypsy camp. Constantly beaten and prodded, Erik was under the mercy of his Gypsy master Javier. Close to ten times a day and sometimes twenty, Erik was put on show. Behind a cage in front of a laughing crowd, Erik was whipped and kicked around, until Javier tares off the sac which covered his head, revealing the star attraction; his disfigured face. Christened "The Devil's Child", pour little Erik lived four years as the human attraction, bringing in more money than all the other attractions combined.

It wasn't until Erik turned twelve, that the Gypsies arrived at France. Under one moonlight night in Paris, Erik was once again put on display. As the crowd roared with amusement and mockery for the poor boy, only one fifteen year old girl felt pity for him. Afterwards she stayed behind as all her friends left, mentally torn as she saw how terribly the Gypsy master had treated that little boy. Determined to give him even the slightest amount of peace, Antoinette Montclair ran back to the cage where the boy was held.

And what she saw that night, Antoinette could never forget. The Gypsy master's sickening laugh crackled through the air as the poor boy's cries and pleas fell on deaf ears. Antoinette flinched as she hid behind a stack of crates as Javier's whip slashed against the boy's back, creating new scars on top of hundreds of others. And then Antoinette heard the most heart wrenching cry from the poor child as the whip came down on him harder than ever before. Against her better instinct, Antoinette peaked out of her hiding spot and almost screamed in horror at the sight in front of her. There laid that pitiful little boy, unmoving and covered in blood, his face twisted in agony, his non distorted side looked just as bad as the right. Javier laughed once more as he tightened his grip on his whip, just as another slash was about to fall upon his victim, the boy grabbed the end of the whip just before it made contact on his chest and with a roar he tore the whip away from the Gypsy master. Startled for a fraction of a second Javier stood dumbfounded, but that was enough time for the boy. Jumping up with the speed of a lightning bolt, he kicked Javier and as the Gypsy master stumbled back he found his own whip lassoed and tightened on his neck. And with a swift crack, Javier fell limp onto the ground.

Panting heavily, the boy turned around and saw Antoinette, who without a second's pause asked him to hand her the keys in the dead Gypsy's pocket. Erik did so, and still shaking from the night's ordeal, he grabbed the straw sac and pulled it over his face. Unlocking the cage with a satisfying click, Antoinette quickly grabbed the boy's hand and ran, leading him to the Paris Opera House. Opening a small door that leads to the underground structures that was abandoned from construction, Antoinette led Erik down there, giving him a secure place to live; a place to call his own.

And the bottom of the Opera Populaire became Erik's playground. Single handedly he designed and built the catacombs and created a lair on top of an underground lake. Antoinette being the only friend in the world visited him frequently; she being just a minor ballerina of the Opera House had plenty of time to check up on Erik. She was amazed at how talented he was, as the once inhabitable basement was transformed to an intricate maze and save haven. Soon the two grew close, and Antoinette viewed Erik as her own little brother, one she must protect and comfort. And Erik had finally known peace.

For a few years, everything went well. Erik managed to transform his home into a mystical paradise, filled with his own inventions and multiple musical instruments, one being his beloved organ. However, this perfect haven was shattered one day when Antoinette announced that she was to be married to Jules Giry. Though happy for his friend, Erik felt that once again he was left to be alone in the world. After giving his congratulations to Antoinette, fifteen year old Erik decided to travel the world. Perhaps if Antoinette could accept him despite his face, maybe some other people will too.

Across all of Europe and even some countries of the Middle East, Erik traveled to almost all places worth visiting. Along the way learning vast knowledge in history, science, mathematics and architecture; Erik was a fast learner, mastering anything and everything he laid his hands on, and talented too. He was also a magician and ventriloquist, applying his new experiences with those he learned with the Gypsies. Unfortunately his face prevented him from settling down or even finding a job. Such a pity it was, that so much brilliance was wasted simply due to a flaw in appearance.

Then came that one rainy day in Rome, Italy. Frowning upon his newest construction project was none other than old time well-known architect Giovanni D'Angelo. Signing in defeat, unsure of how to go about advancing on the building, as his client had requested something modern and out of the ordinary, he shook his head in frustration. Deciding to return home to his daughters, Giovanni turned to see a young man standing there; apparently analyzing the construction just as Giovanni had two seconds ago. He was quite strange, the young man. Tall and perhaps a little too thin, dressed formally in black from head to toe, and the strangest thing of all, was that this young man was wearing a white mask that hid the right side of his face.

Raising a hand in greeting, Giovanni approached the masked man. Erik was stunned for a few moments, as the elderly man walked up to him, seemingly without fear. Talking to Erik as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, Giovanni asked about his opinion on the hopeless construction state, and from that day, Erik's talent was finally recognized. Impressed beyond all reason, Giovanni hired Erik to work alongside him without a second's pause after Erik gave a few ideas.

For a good six month Erik worked for Giovanni, though ridiculed by the other workers, Giovanni treated Erik as his own son. The Old Italian man was compassionate and kind, he knew Erik hid a disfigurement behind his mask, but he never forced him to reveal himself, and Erik was extremely grateful. However Erik also faced another problem; Giovanni's youngest daughter, Lucinda; who apparently decided that she's entranced by Erik. Following him almost everywhere he went and constantly nagging, Erik once again had to put up with a blabbering teenage girl, the young senorita was able to give him headaches after five minutes of entering the room…and he had thought that Antoinette was annoying.

Nevertheless, the time that Erik had spent living with Giovanni and his family was one of the very few best times of his life. Recognized as an aspiring architect and designer, Erik finally had a future to look forward to. However that was quickly shattered on one moonlit night.

Erik was on the roof of the house, taking in Rome's scenery and clearing his mind from the day of work. He had heard Lucinda following him but paid her no attention. Frustrated, the sixteen year old girl demanded for Erik to take off his mask. And what happened afterwards was all a blur. After refusing Lucinda's request, Erik walked quickly pass her towards the door. Grabbing the handle and pulling it open, Erik came face to face with Giovanni. One look at his daughter, Giovanni took her side, demanding Erik to take his mask off. And that's exactly what he did, feeling that he could trust Giovanni; Erik hesitantly reached up to take off his mask. Suddenly Lucinda's piercing scream rung through the air, she covered her mouth with her hands, fear and repulsion in her eyes. Backing up one step at a time, not knowing that the railing was weak, and before Giovanni or Erik could run to help her; Lucinda tumbled back and fell off the three story house.

Replacing his mask in a fraction of a second, Erik followed her path, though landing gracefully on the ground with the swiftness of a cat. A sharp stabbing pain of guilt shot through Erik as he realized that the girl was dead. Not being able to face Giovanni, Erik fled.

Meanwhile, the word of a travelling masked architect and magician across Europe did not go unnoticed. One of the few that took interest in the young man was none other than the Shah of Persia himself. Deciding that he wants a palace of his own desire to be created, the Shah ordered his finest officer, chief of police Nadir Khan to go retrieve the masked genius.

And retrieved the mask genius he did.

Till this day, Nadir still believes it was God who intervened and allowed him to find Erik that faithful night.


	13. Chapter 13

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I know, it's unforgivable, but please forgive me :) I** **want to apologize especially to Erin Destler for I had promised to upload like a long time ago, but I didn't and I am so so sorry! **

**Okay, so, finally, here's the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW :) **

Chapter 13

OMNISCIENT POINT OF VIEW

It has been a year. A long, hard and exhausting year since the Daroga was first sent out to find the Masked Genius. Everywhere he went, it seemed like Nadir was always one step behind him. Not daring to return to Persia without accomplishing his mission, the Daroga continued on.

And then one night in northern Italy when Nadir was about to retire to his quarters for the night after yet another unsuccessful day, he overheard a group of fur traders talking about an aspiring architect in Rome. Going up to them immediately to ask for details, Nadir got the information he needed. The next morning the Daroga traveled south for Rome, meanwhile thanking Allah profusely for the invention of fur traders. For it was fur traders who first informed the Shah of the existence of the genius architect, and now it was fur traders who gave him the information to find this mysterious genius.

After arriving in Rome, Nadir quickly asked around for the location of Giovanni's company and headed there without one breath of hesitation. Unfortunately his high spirits were dashed when he found out that the masked genius, apparently named Erik Leroux, had left three days ago, and that Giovanni D'Angelo himself was at home mourning the loss of his youngest daughter.

Feeling defeated when faced with another dead end, Nadir took a night time stroll around the beautiful city.

There is a reason why Nadir refused to give up, for there was nothing the Daroga was afraid of… that is nothing except the Shah of Persia. While hardly impressive himself in the physical aspect, the Shah holds power, and he knows how to use it to his own will. He is known to be cruel and brutal, and anyone who dares fail him will face a fate worse than death.

And that is why Nadir never stopped trying.

For he knew fully well that if he dares return to Persia without the masked genius his life would end that very hour…and not pleasantly either.

Pondering what he was going to do next, Nadir went over the list of possible steps in his head. Sighing in defeat the Daroga was about to return to the albergo when he saw in the corners of his eye a man being chased by three others. The man being chased was tall and thin and moving impressively fast, however the three thugs were gaining speed. Following his chief of police instincts, Nadir followed.

The three thugs were shouting in Italian, to which Nadir had difficulty understanding. Worried for the chased man's safety, the Daroga picked up his speed. They turned a corner and amazingly as Nadir watched, the man climbed up the side of a tall building with the swift and grace of a leopard. The thugs ran past without knowing the direction that their victim had taken.

Squinting to get a better look, Nadir noticed a white mask covered the right side of the man's face. Not yet daring to raise his hopes up once again, the Daroga hesitated for a few minutes. However that was a few minutes too long. Looking up to the building where the masked man once stood, Nadir realized that he was gone. Cursing out loud, the Daroga walked back out to the main street.

"May I be your assistance?" a voice said in fluent Persia sounded behind Nadir. Startled, Nadir turned around and found himself face to face with the masked man. Hardly believing his luck, the Daroga managed to say two words.

"Erik Leroux?"

The masked man nodded, meanwhile the visible eyebrow on the left side of his face raised. Not daring to waste another second, Nadir quickly explained his situation to Erik, practically begging him to return with him to Persia. And Erik, feeling that he had nothing left to loose, agreed.

"How did you know I'm Persian?" Nadir asked the next morning as the two was about to set out to Nadir's homeland.

Erik shrugged as he climbed onto his horse with ease, "You looked like it, and you cursed in Persian."

Nadir was impressed, "And you know Persian as if it was your native tongue." He commented.

"I've studied quite a few languages during my time," was all that Erik replied.

And the two set out. Past days and nights of restless travelling across ever changing terrains, Nadir and Erik hardly stopped for rest, neither ever admitting fatigue.

Along the way Nadir paid close attention to his young companion, and he was quick to make the decision that Erik was…special. And not only because of the mask that hid the disfigurement on the right side of his face. Erik is unique in a way that separates him from others. One thing about the masked man is that he tends to be very quiet and conservative; however he was also extremely quick-witted and cunning. And Nadir was taught that lesson when Erik talked them pass border patrol without so much as speaking more than two sentences.

Erik kept a close eye on his comrade as well and observed that Nadir was different than other officers of police. He was kind and seemed genuinely interested in the lives of people he conversed with. Nadir had a sharp tongue too, however one that he used a bit too much in Erik's opinion.

And once the two finally arrived in Persia, the two men became good friends, although Erik will never admit it.

Nadir took Erik to his home where the two was greeted by Nadir's faithful servant Darius, who informed them of tragic news. Nadir's only nine year old son Reza was harmed by the Shah's guards when he was playing near the palace. Reza's left arm was wounded and required surgery. To which Reza was currently recovering from when Nadir and Erik arrived.

Nadir was deeply grieved to see his dear child suffering, having lost his wife a few years ago, Reza was his most prized possession. Erik felt compassion for his new friend and his son and stayed by Reza's side. And the two unlikely pair became good friends. Erik would sit by Reza day and night and entertain him. Magic, music, stories, Erik did it all, to which Reza and Nadir was extremely grateful. However after days and nights of prolonged suffering, Reza's arm was plagued with an infection. And the poor child grew sicker and sicker by the day. No doctor was able to cure him; all of them informing Nadir that Reza would soon die.

Erik was pained to see his little friend constantly in pain and discomfort, and one night he suggested to Nadir a way they could help Reza. Nadir at first disagreed but seeing how much Reza was in pain, finally agreed. And so that entire afternoon, Nadir was found by Reza's side, as father and son spent their last time together. Erik slipped a potion into Reza's soup and entered the room at precisely midnight. Nadir gave a nod and kissed Reza's forehead one last time and stood to leave, pausing to put one hand on Erik's shoulder on his way out. Erik then performed one last magic trick for Reza and then, knowing he could not put it off any longer, fed the soup to Reza. Instantly, the boy's face relaxed as he lay back onto his pillow, telling Erik "thank you" before he closed his eyes, never to be opened again.

Both Erik and Nadir were grieve-stricken, Darius as well, and the Khan household was silent for an entire ten days, mourning the loss of a precious little boy. Reza was given a small funeral and was laid to rest beside his mother.

Heartbroken but grateful, Nadir finally turned his attention to the reason why he went to find Erik in the first place. And the moment the Shah saw Erik, he knew he had found what he was looking for. Erik was offered acceptance, position and power; the three things he longed for but was never given. Without hesitation, Erik agreed.

Wasting no time, Erik moved out of Nadir's home into the quarters the Shah offered him and designed the Mazenderan. The grand palace held many trap doors and secret rooms according to the Shah's demand, and was extravagant to the point that it was named 'The Persian Wonder'.

During the building of the Mazenderan, the Shah kept a close eye on his masked architect, and discovered that he held many other talents. Erik was asked to perform for royal parties and helped in the scheming against enemy countries. Rather unfortunately the Shah also learned of Erik's abilities in stealth, strength and speed, and so Erik became the royal assassin. Following orders, many enemies, prisoners and spies had died under Erik's Punjab lasso and his torture chambers. And Erik became the most feared man in all of Persia, claiming the name 'Angel of Death'.

Think back on it all, Nadir begins questioning whether bringing someone as talented and skilled as Erik to the Shah of Persia was a wise decision.

"Erik," Nadir tries again. "Your work, it spells the death for many people."

Erik gave a nod, "And?"

"And," Nadir raised his voice, "And, that is, it's, it's not right Erik. Don't you feel an ounce of guilt killing?"

Erik stood and turned away, trying to hold his anger in. Nadir tried again.

"It's wrong Erik, don't you…"

"Don't I what Daroga?" Erik shouted. "For once in my life I have found a place in the world where I am not regarded as a freak. Here I have respect, I have acceptance, I have power. The three things I have longed for my entire life and was defined due to this cursed face!"

"I understand Erik," Nadir stood.

"No Daroga, you don't." Erik snapped, "Don't you dare try to say that you understand what I went through. I kill, yes, but for good reason. Every single life I have ever purposely taken were those of enemies and prisoners to which…"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and a guard came in. "Mr. Leroux, the Shah wishes your presence."


End file.
